


Dr. Sexy Will See You Now

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean goes to the doctor for an exam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Dr. Sexy Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3 I chose Medical Play.

Dean sat in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. His leg was shaking, and he was a jumble of nerves as he waited for the nurse to call his name. He was anxious to finally be called back while also dreading it. The problem he was here for was pretty embarrassing. Finally, after what felt like hours the nurse called his name and escorted him into an exam room. She gave him one of those flimsy paper gowns and told him to undress and we're just the robe. As she was leaving, Dean swore he could see her smirking. He wasn't sure what that was about, so he ignored it and undressed to put the robe on. He took a seat on the exam table and waited for the doctor to come in.

He didn't have to wait long. He heard the doctor outside the door tell the nurse that since there was no more patients for the day she could leave. Then the door opened and in walked the hottest doctor Dean had ever seen. It was like his very own Dr. Sexy fantasy come life. The doctor was tall with a chiseled Jaw that had a fine layer of scruff to it. His eyes were the most brilliant shade of blue that Dean had ever seen. His hair was sticking up in all directions looking as if he had just been Face-fucked. The man was exactly his type.

“Good evening Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Novak. What brings you in today?” The doctor asked with a friendly smile.

“Well doc, I uh… I got a bit of an embarrassing problem that I kind of need looked at.” Dean stammered and blushed. Of course, he would have this embarrassing problem when the doctor was hot as fuck.

“Mr. Winchester…” Dr. Novak started.

“Call me Dean. Just…uh… just Dean is fine.” He interrupted the doctor.

“Okay. Dean. What kind of problem are you experiencing?” The doctor smiled kindly.

“All right, well, I’ve uh…been having some, ya know, performance issues, if you know what I mean.” Dean chuckled as he felt the tips of his ears turn red.

“Performance issues.” Dr Novak repeated with a neutral tone. “Are you inferring you are having an issue getting or maintaining erection.” He asked clinically as a blush worked its way down Dean's neck.

“Yeah doc, pretty much.” he grumbled.

“Well if that's the case, I suggest we check out your prostate to make sure nothing is abnormal.” The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

“That’s the thing up my ass, right?” Dean smirked, his playful side slipping through.

Dr. Novak look like he was about to laugh before he managed to school his features. “Your prostate is located up your anal cavity, yes. Please lay back on the table and scoot to the end, I will be placing your feet in the stirrups here at the end of the table, so that I can have room to work.” Dean followed the doctor's orders and shuffled down till his ass was almost hanging off of the table. The doctor lifted his feet and place them in the stirrups, then sat on the stool and wheeled it in between Dean's legs which were now spread in the air, with his lower half exposed. He couldn't help Imagining the doctor between his legs in a less clinical situation. Those were dangerous thoughts though; thoughts that could make the situation more embarrassing than it already was. Although if he did get a boner, that was kind of why he was here to start with so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“Have you ever had a prostate exam before Dean?” Dr. Novak asked.

“No sir. My ass is typically an exit only” He joked. The doctor was quiet for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

“Geez Cas! Real professional down there.” Dean grumbled, annoyed that is husband broke character.

“I'm sorry Dean.” Cas continued to laugh “But exit only? Really? We both know you're the neediest bottom we know.” Cash choked out.

“fuck you.” Dean said with no heat. “Come on! We plan this all out. Get back into character dude.”

Cas took a moment to compose himself and got back into doctor mode. He squirted some lube on his gloved hands and used his pointer finger to rub some around Dean’s entrance. “This might be slightly uncomfortable. I'm going to push my finger inside of your rectum to feel for your prostate” He stated as he began to push his finger inside of Dean. As he pushed through the ring of muscles, Dean's breath hitched. He felt the doctor wiggle his finger around trying to locate what he was looking for.

“I am having trouble locating your prostate. I'm going to use a speculum to open you up a bit wider so I can reach deeper.” The doctor told Dean as he reached on to the tray on the counter and grabbed what looked to Dean, like a medieval torture device. It had a handle and what looked like a duck’s bill sticking out.

Dean chuckled with nerves “Where is...uh… where is that going?” He asked, though he was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

Dr. Novak held up the speculum and gestured towards the duck bill part, “This is the speculum. These are called the blades that will be inserted into your rectum. Don't worry they aren't sharp.” He was quick to assure his patient. “I will insert this and open the blades that will stretch your walls so that I may see inside you better.” He explained.

Dean paled. He was about to have that huge looking device inside his ass to open him up. He watched as the doctor spread Lube on the speculum and then pushed it against Dean’s hole. “Push out for me a bit while I push this inside you.” The doctor instructed. Dean complied and then felt immense pressure as the tool started pushing inside of his ass. It didn't hurt like he expected, just felt like a lot of pressure as it was inserted. He held his breath until he felt the handle touch his cheeks, the tool now fully inside him.

“I'm going to give you a few minutes to adjust to that before I open the blades.” Dr Novak told him as he gently patted Dean’s thighs in the soothing manner. Dean sucked in a deep breath. His ass felt so full. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. He couldn't imagine what it was going to feel like when the speculum was opened up though. He felt himself clench down on the tool and a little zing of pleasure shot straight to his cock unexpectedly. He did it again and had to bite back the moan that threatened to spill out. He felt himself start to harden.

“I'm going to open the blades now and try to check your prostate Dean. Are you experiencing any pain?”

“Nope. Nope, no pain doc.” Dean answered breathlessly as he tried to contain evidence of his arousal. The doctor grabbed the handle and then Dean felt the speculum begin to open up inside of him. 

“Fuck.” he whispered as he felt his ass stretch further. The feeling was new, but it felt so good. Where he had originally expected pain, pleasure was there instead. He did his best to try to contain his moan as the tool opened up all of the way. His hole felt obscenely stretched open to the doctor’s gaze. Then before he could take a breath the doctor inserted two fingers inside of him and hit his prostate dead on. “Holy fuck!” he said louder than he should have.

“Is everything okay Dean?” The doctor asked concerned.

“Just peachy.” He answered through gritted teeth. His cock was rock hard and tenting the gown by now as a doctor continue to prod around inside of his ass. Dr. Novak repeatedly hit his prostate and Dean couldn't hold back anymore and let out a loud moan and he reached down to grab his cock. He barely stroked it a half dozen times before he was coming all over the front of his gown. He was so lost in the intensity of his orgasm that he barely noticed Cas removing the speculum. He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes to see his husband smiling down at him.

“Fuck Cas.” He breathes out, still out of breath.

“Was that everything you hoped it would be, Love?” Cas asked with a smile.

“Better. Only took you how many years to finally do it though, Sweetheart.” Dean smiled back.

“Yes, well, I still think you and your Dr. Sexy obsession is unhealthy, but I'm glad I could live up to your expectations.” Cas said sarcastically. “I know I'll be getting an earful from Meg on Monday morning though. I'm pretty sure she knows what we were planning to do.”

“Yeah if her smirk to me when she left the room was anything to go by you are probably right. Good luck with that.” He chuckled.

“Thanks” Cas replied dryly. Then he smiled “Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll get my things and we can go home and order takeout. I'll even let you order that meat lovers abomination you love so much.” He said, as he leaned in and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Mmmm. Best. Husband. Ever.” Dean yawned as he sat up and began to clean himself up.

“I'll remember you said that the next time you get annoyed at me for something.” Cast smirked.

Dean just laughed at his husband “Love you, Sunshine” he smiled.

“Love you too, HoneyBee.” Cas smiled back at him.


End file.
